A Stupid Bet
by LaSauterelle
Summary: <html><head></head>How could anyone have thought that one of the biggest drama's in CampHalfblood history would have been caused by the goddess of love? How could anyone have thought that the god of war would break a promise on Styx just to win a bet? How could anyone have thought that Annabeth and Percy would survive everything together, but not their own wedding? T/M</html>
1. I: A stupid Bet

_**Hay Guys, this is a story who just popped up in my head, and which will be lot more funny than Continuing to Resist, altough it will be dark sometimes ( I just like drama!) I think there will be about 6 chapters, with two yet written. **_

_**I hope you will enjoy it. And please tell me you're favorite parts, but also what you don't like. Everything! **_

* * *

><p>How could anyone have thought that one of the biggest drama's in CampHalfblood history would have been caused by the goddess of love? And not at the time it happened, but almost eight years earlier?<p>

How could anyone have thought that the god of war would break a promise on Styx just to win a bet?

How could anyone have thought that Annabeth and Percy would survive everything together: Medusa, the Underworld, the Sea of Monsters, the sky, the Labyrinth, Kronos, Tartarus, Gaia, the anger of Athena... but not their own wedding?

This is the story of a stupid bet. Made when two gods met Percy Jackson, one for the first time, the other for the fourth...

* * *

><p>"Aren't they sweet together?"<p>

"Who?"

"I just spoke half an hour about them with him!"

"Was thinking about how I could the best torture him, before killing him, and murder him... _(mumbling) _Hate that guy..."

"He's sweet! Don't you see how worried he is about her? He would give his live to save her!"

"Than at least I would done with that jellyfish!"

"Watch your words! How could I ever fall in love with such an asshole?!"

"That's why you like me, sweetheart!" he says while playing with a dagger. "And wouldn't say that aload, don't want you're dear husband on my neck again... now that you say it..."

"...About my favorite couple?"

"Favorite couple my ass! Was speaking about our dear blacksmith. Now that you say it, some action would be fun. Couldn't you call him, I would like a fight... I might be kissing while you IM him."

"Kissing who?"

"My teddy-bear of course!"

"Oh my Eros! The god of war has a teddy-bear! That is so SWEET!"

"I DON'T have a teddy-bear!"

"But you just said..."

"Can't a god of war be sarcastic?"

"But who were you speaking about then? Do you have someone else? AGAIN?!"

Some under his breath cursing... "And... What about those two kids?"

"Which ones?... Are you trying to turn around my question?"

"Course not, sweetheart... but I just want to answer yours first! How about your _favorite _couple?"

"Oh I bet they'll be the sweetest couple in gods lifetime!"

"They first have to survive this prophecy and the next."

"I can't wait for their wedding!"

"They will not survive until then, at least not the guy. He's to stupid for that!"

"He defeated you in a fight, dear!"

"Reason the more! He will be death before their wedding!"

"I bet that they won't!"

"And I bet that he'll be in Hades before his honeymoon!"

The car shudders "WHAT about me?"

"Eh.. nothing about you, lord Hades... We were speaking about the two fucking kids who escaped from you one and a half year ago with the lightning..."

"WHAT about them?"

"I say that they will be the sweetest couple in Gods lifetime one they're married... And I can't wait to watch their honeymooooon!"

"And I bet they won't, what about you, lord Hades?"

"Don't know if I want him death... will go to Elysium, sure he will, but I don't want him there, I ! I bet he will go into Tartarus, at least I wish that!" And yet the lord of Underworld is gone.

"That was interesting, don't you think sweetheart? Wonder how he will get those two in Tartarus..."

"Oh, I already know. It'll be thanks to her mother."

Sarcastic "Sure it will, don't be kidding... but wait? What will I get if I win the bet?"

" First you, what will I win?"

" I won't try to kill any of your favorite couples again, and won't brother the relationship between my daughter and that unclaimed Hermescabinguy that joined Kronos."

" Or any other relationship of your children!"

"That's to much to ask!"

"There are more chances they will die than that they will survive, dear!"

"Good!"

"And from now, no two fights with the boy anymore, dear. That's unjust!"

"WHAT?!"

"And if I lose, I will divorce my husband and marry you! We're in the XXIth century yet!"

He laughs and bents forward to kiss her, when...

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU DIVORCE ME, APHRODITE! ARES I WILL KILL YOU!"

* * *

><p>And yet they are watching (on TV, because the halfbloods didn't want any god at their wedding, not even Poseidon and Athena) the wedding of the cutest fucking couple of gods life-time. He mumbles... there goes his chance to marry Aphrodite... oh yeah he really likes her (a lot) but would never tell that to anyone (even not her). He doesn't want to know what they would say if they discover that the god of war, biggest asshole on earth, has real feelings, and really cares about someone... It would be deathly, sure it will.<p>

And so he watches the boy, who's yet a man, waiting for his fiance. And so he watches the girl, yet a (beautiful, even if he would never admit that aloud – doesn't want a fight with Athena) women, walk towards him with the biggest smile he ever saw. And so he sees the guy tremble on his feet, while she walks towards him, with eyes bigger than shields.

Yeah she really is beautiful in that too simple blue and gray and green and gold dress without decollete (but that's perhaps also because she wears a leader fight outfit under it, in case of...)

In case of what?!

Nobody would try to attack them during their wedding, not the Hero and Heroine of Olympus!

No really nobody...

Nobody...

Didn't he say that they wouldn't make it together until their _honeymoon_?

He still has time.

A yet he is gone, leaving only a smell of burning and a yelling Athena who is watching the wedding of her daughter with a proud smile and all her attention, wishing she would be there.


	2. II: Pants and Nervousness

_**Hey guys, as I already had written this chapter, and now seeing I have 2 favorites and 2 followers in only one day, here the next chapter. Can't disappoint my fans can I? Still waiting for reviews. Wait and what if I will send the next chapter in a private message to the first three reviewing, a day before I update? Okay, I know, that's blackmail.. but I know how difficult it is to take the step to be the first one reviewing a story... every review is accepted (except perhaps things like "This story is SHIT!, even if I would NEVER agree with that, because that doesn't help me to make anything better.)**_

_**I do NOT own Percy Jackson, the characters!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II: Pants and Nervousness<strong>

Six years ago was the almost best day ( no, the almost best evening, because you can't call the day a fight against Kronos best) of his life. Three months ago it was the almost almost best day of his life (guess why...) But today it was the... Okay, he's messing everything up now... it's just that...

"Percy! Hello to undersea!"

"Shit Thals, don't have to yell!"

"I was whispering in your ear Kelp Head, you just yelled! Now everyone is watching you."

Indeed they were.. everybody was watching him, in deathly silence. They were split in two groups, with a long green and gold gangway between them, sitting on blue and gray chairs, watching the altar. She had designed everything, the whole building, just for today... And of course everything was beautiful and so _her_. He could even hear the sea murmur. The sea only five hundred meters away... she had thought of everything!

And he... he could be happy enough that his dad heart his proposal (and his praying) and created him a proposal ring immediately (but she thought he had planned it all and was of course very impressed!) It wasn't his fault that Mme Olary eat his bag plus the little box that morning, he couldn't know she would like a bag full of sandwiches...

"Percy! Kelp Head awake?"

"Thals! You don't have to yell!"

"You're yelling Kelp Head, I already told you. Stay awake, she can be here every minute."

".." he gulped. "What if she suddenly changes mind?"

"Nervous, Kelp Head? You really think she would do that? She breaking my ears about today since... since she first kissed you! And she's been grumbling all the time along because you still didn't propose to her!"

"You're kidding, Thalia!"

"Perhaps a bit, but today was all she could talk about for the last months, I promise!"

"Would have wished to be in your place and hear all that!"

"Than you today wouldn't have happened, because I did not plan to marry her, Kelp Head. Watch out what you wish."

"I was kidding Thals!"

Someone in the assembly coughed hard, an he instantly looked up. Of course it was his mother. She signed him to shut up and showed her watch. And he smiled.. and thought again about what he would say (he had practiced with Piper for about three months – but that was a secret too – until he could say it as if it popped up in the moment.) HEY! He has to help his Seaweed Brain sometimes!

He grabbed Riptide in his pocket, and start to play with the pen, while looking strait at the big doors in front of him.

Still the doors didn't open...

He turned the pen around in his pocket, becoming more and more nervous...

The doors opened and...

The cap of his pen released.

"Shit!"

The assembly gasped. Half of the people were watching the "goddess" who had appeared in the door opening... The other half was watching Percy with open eyes and especially the big hole in his trousers.. and the long sharp blade passing though...

"Shit, shit, shit..." He was turning red incredibly fast. Searching in his pocket for the cap, but there was nothing (except a big sword). He looked around him, while the music started playing... There it was, about six meters away.

And he still hadn't looked at the door, at her... And he was standing like a fool with a sword popping out of his pants, he had the chance that it hadn't popped forwards, like a...

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth<strong>

I was standing in front of the doors, Piper and Hazel on my side.

"I'm sure he will mess something up." That was Hazel.

"Wouldn't be my seaweed brain if he didn't."

"Have faith you two." Piper of course, even if she couldn't stop herself from smiling at the idea.

"Ready Annabeth?"

Ready? Was I? I breathed deeply in. There we go! And I couldn't stop smiling while pushing the doors open ( I know, I'm not supposed to do that, but I'm still Annabeth, in a dress or not).

The doors slammed open and my eyes looked Percy (why did he have a hand in his pocket?), and...

Stupid Seaweed Brain!

His pants teared in pieces, or almost. Riptide popping out of it.

Immediately he turned red as a tomato and looked down. At least it had popped out at the side and not on the front... I giggled at the idea.

"Annabeth, that's not funny..." Piper whispered.

Oh yes it was. Not appropriated for a day like this, but funny. And still half of the assembly didn't know as they were watching me. Even Thalia was watching me intensely.

Percy was looking around him, becoming more and more red, as if he was searching something (the cap I suppose). He seemed to have found it, and started to walk sideways.

Come on.

But Thalia grabbed his arm.

"What the hell are you doing Kelp Head?! You are walking away now?" She was speaking hard enough and some people turned their head.

"It's just that..." And she saw the sword and her face turned from white to green to red...

It was just too... I couldn't contain myself anymore. My hysterical laugh filled the building.

""Perc-HI-y! You HA-are su-HI-ch HA-a seaweed HI brain!" I breathed deeply in to contain my laughing. "Can't keep it in your pants, can you?!"


End file.
